Aftermath (Call of Duty 4)
is the eleventh level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Sergeant Paul Jackson wakes up from the crash after Khaled Al-Asad's Nuclear Warhead was detonated from the previous mission, Shock and Awe. Mortally wounded, you crawl out and around the downed CH-46 Sea Knight into the wasteland left by the blast, while buildings can be seen collapsing. The bodies of the members of his squad, including Lt. Vasquez, are lying around the area. After moving away from the helicopter, he falls down and dies, fading to white slowly, as people believe death occurs. Walkthrough All you can do is walk around and look at your surroundings (aftermath of a nuclear blast). You'll spawn in the helicopter, and once you get out of it by crawling, you can stand up. You'll automatically die after a minute. Tips * It is possible to stand up after exiting the helicopter. Trivia *If you stand up and walk it seems that Jackson has a broken right leg or a similar injury. Then if you jump he will fall down. *If you look at the buildings before fading, you can see them crumble. *When Jackson dies, he looks up to the sky and white light floods his eyes. This is possibly a religious reference. A similar effect can also be seen in Game Over when MacTavish is being lifted onto the helicopter, although Soap's flash out is more clear and plain as opposed to Jackson whom has a grainy and attached effect. *It is possible to view this level in color as opposed to a red tint by enabling Super Contrast in the cheats menu. *When nearing the school yard you can hear the faint laughter of children playing before Jackson dies. *If you survive long enough in the school yard, you can hear a small girl's voice say, "I love you Daddy", implying that Jackson was a father. * Rumors on several forums appear claiming to have seen "ghosts" of children and moving figures in or around the area Jackson walks. This is probably a joke or a misunderstanding, but many players feel compelled to investigate these "ghosts" for themselves. *Members of Jackson's team are scattered dead throughout the mission. Vasquez is seen behind the starting point slumped dead against the back of the helicopter. Captain Pelayo (the female Cobra pilot rescued in the previous mission) is dead on the ground next to the place where the player jumps out. * This mission and the nuke exploding was #2 on Screwattack.com's top 10 of "OMGWTF" moments. * The Burning Playground may be a reference to the Beginning of Terminator 2: Judgment Day which also takes place after a nuclear blast. *During the majority of the level, a radio can be heard saying things about treatment facilities and massive casualties. *If you exit the helicopter and look behind you, you will see what appears to be a signature. Many people say this is barbed wire, but if you look closely, it is not silver, it is black, and goes high and low, not straight across, and if you look closer, you will find that this is the Infinity Ward insignia. *If you somehow die in the mission by falling, (via console) the level starts over. *The location the level takes place in is clearly different from Shock and Awe, because in Shock and Awe, you can't see the tall building and the playground. *The static from Vasquez's radio can be heard in World at War's zombie level Shi No Numa. It is played on the radio when you spawn in the beginning room. This is nothing more than an easter egg. *There is a teddy bear laying on the ground next to the car. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels